1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a burner for reducing NO.sub.x emissions for use in a boiler or the like.
2. Prior Art
A combustion burner of the prior art includes an inner pipe, containing a flowing gaseous fuel within an outer pipe containing flowing combustion air. A perforated funnel-shaped horn diverges from the end of the inner pipe, and extends substantially all the way to the inner wall of the outer pipe. The combustion air is thus forced to pass through the perforations to mix with the gaseous fuel. Turbulence resulting from the passage of the air through the perforations, and the divergence of the horn results in substantial mixing of the fuel and air, whereby stable combustion is enabled.
Although the burner of the prior art produces stable combustion, it also produces high NO.sub.x emissions.